Switched worlds
by hihiitsbooksandstuff
Summary: What would happen if instead of Jason and Percy being switched, Harry and Percy were switched? Read to find out. Story is better than this.
1. Harry 1

He woke up in a strange world. He couldn't remember where he was or why he was here.

He was in a cabin. Sort of like a camp. He remembered that someone had gone to one when he were younger. But he wasn't sure how he knew that. He didn't even know his own name. The walls were constructed of sea shells and other stuff. He wasn't sure what.

Sitting up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes, stretched and yawned. There was a knock outside. He got up and opened the door to come face to face with a blond girl with fierce gray eyes. She looked at him and snarled, "Who are you and what have you done to Percy?"

* * *

Sorry for for the short chapter! By the way, "he" is Harry. I'll post Percy in a minute.


	2. Percy 1

I groaned and yawned. I had a kink in my neck but I didn't feel like getting up.

"Percy! Get up! Time for transfiguration with the Slytherins. And we DON'T want to lose house points!"

I groaned and turned around. But the person yanked me out of bed and looked at me grinning.

"Come on Perce! Here's your wand!" Then the tall red head tossed me a stick. I picked it up and stuck it in my back pocket. Then I hurried to the restroom, washed up and met up with the redhead.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked cautiously. I knew my name was Percy, but where was I?

"Percy! Stop joking around! I'm your best friend Ron! And there's your other best friend Hermione!" As if on cue, a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth walked up to us. Her nose was in a book and she glanced up and said, "Hi Harry, hi Ron." Then she did a double take when she saw me.

"Who are you? Where is Harry?"

* * *

Sorry about out the short chapter! please review! It makes all the difference!


	3. Harry 2

Hi guys! Thanks for following! Here's the next chapter! Please R and R

disclaimer-

Ive been forgetting, so here's the disclaimer! I don't own the Harry potter or Percy Jackson series! *sniffle sniffle*

* * *

The gray eyed girl grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out if the cabin. On the way out, I unconsciously pulled a stick out of my pocket and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

The girl flew back and landed I the ground dazed. However, a second later, she stood up, grabbed my stick and continued dragging me towards a large building.

Eventually, we reached the large, roofless structure with a few people following us.

"Chiron! Where are you? I need to show you something!"

"I am not a thing!" I protested and yanked my arm and my stick from her grasp. At that moment, a half man- half horse cantered up to us.

"Annabeth? What is it?" He asked and then spotted me.

"Gods of Olympus, who is this?"

"Chiron, I woke up and headed to Percy's cabin to wake him up, but instead of Percy being inside, this thing was there!"

"I am human!" I protested again. Why was she calling me a thing? And what was with her accent? It sounded so weird.

Chiron looked me up and down and then picked me up. I flailed and then he put me on his back. I go felt a sense if déjà vu, as if this had happened before.

Chiron cantered to a cave. Then, he set me down and nudged me towards it.

"What's in there?"

"You'll meet Rachel. Ask her why you are here. Now go." And with that, he ran off, probably back to that gray eyed girl. I shrugged and walked inside.

The cave was beautiful and I stood there mesmerized, until a girl with red hair interrupted me.

"And why are you here?" She asked tiredly. "You must be a new camper. I'm Rachel, and you are...?"

"Harry. Harry Potter," I said.

"Now, what's your question? Let me sit down first. One sec. And I won't hurt you when I go into the mummy-phase, so don't be scared."

I watched her sit down and then waited for a moment. "Why am I here?"

Her eyes opened and she started glowing a green hue. Green fog spilled out of her mouth and she said,

"Seven students shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

And with the last sentence, she closed her eyes and slumped. I dived to catch her but before she hit the ground, she opened her eyes again and held out her hands. When she looked up, her eyes had returned to their normal color of hazel and she smiled.

"What was that about?" She asked. "What did I say?"

"You don't know what you said?" I asked, incredulous.

Before she could answer, a loud gong resounded. She grabbed my arm and we ran to the big house. There, in the center, Annabeth and two people were standing next to a chariot. The bog was wearing jeans and a cargo T-shirt. The girl was wearing ripped jeans and a simple white T-shirt. Both of them looked tired and as if the had just glory through a storm. Who were they?

Don't forget to read and review!


	4. Percy 2

Hi guys! Thanks for the follows! Please review, or else I'll delete this fic! Hope u like this next chapter. My chapters will get progressively longer over time, if you don't like the shortness of the chapters.

**Disclaimer! I don't own the PJO, HoO, or Harry Potter series... *sniffle sniffle***

anyway... ENJOY!

* * *

"Um, 'Mione, are you okay? Who's Harry?"

"You don't know who Harry is? You've never heard of the boy who lived?" Hermione asked incredulous.

I stated at her, with a blank expression I my face. Why did everyone's accent sound funny?

"Ron, I think she's right. I don't know either of you..."

"Bloody hell Percy, I don't believe you. Are you guys doing some prank?"

I exchanged a glance with Hermione and I shrugged.

"Whatever Ron, come on, we have to eat breakfast and then go to Transfiguration." We walked in silence to class.

Silently, I thought, "How am I going to use this wand? I don't know what to so with it!"

After a short walk, we reached the Great Hall. That's what Hermione called it. We had a large breakfast and then hurried to Transfiguration.

Once we reached, my brain went on autopilot. Class went by in a whiz. The professor, Professor McGonagal, didn't seem to recognize me, but she pretended to know me.

I soon learned that the wand was used to cast spells and that I was in my 5th year. We were going to take our O. this year. YIKES! After Transfiguration, we went to the dungeons for potions with Slytherin. The moment I set eyes on a blonde boy, I disliked him. He walked over to me and regarded me.

"Jackson! You look sick as usual," he said, sneering. I guess it was his signature sneer because he looked at Hermione, muttered, "Mudblood," and sneered again. My blood boiled. I could tell that was an insult, and even though I barely knew Hermione, I was still mad.

At that moment, a man in black with greasy hair stepped into the room.

"Class, today we are learning about how to make a truth potion. Keep in mind that this is illegal in Hogwarts and you need to give me your potion at the end if class, whether it works or not," he said, sneering.

"Jackson! Why aren't you starting your potion?" He asked, annoyed.

"Professor, you just assigned it to us!"

"PROFESSOR SNAPE, Jackson! Get to work! Ten points from Gryffindor!" The blonde haired boy snickered. "Get to work Draco Malfoy!" He said, and sat down behind his desk.

My brain went on autopilot again and by the end of class, my potion was almost done.

"Class! Bring me your potions!" I poured what I had made into a vial and gave it to Professor Snape. He took it and set it down next to a whole bunch of vials.

"Good job Jackson. Now leave my classroom."

Whew. He didn't yell his head off at me again. Good.

* * *

so... What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
